


At Night She's Screamin'...

by flickawhip



Category: Deadly Dance Mom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jeanette's life falls apart, but she might just find someone new...
Relationships: Jeanette Grayson/Original Female Character(s)





	At Night She's Screamin'...

“Let me go…”

Alexis sits up at the sound, she’s heard it before, loud and fierce, this time it’s not. It’s soft, pleading, sobbed. She moves on instinct, pushes off the blanket, jumps lightly down from the bunk, moves to push back the sheet covering her cellmate, watching her quietly. She knows what comes next. 

Jeanette bolts upright with a yelp, trembling and burying her face into her knees. She has never wanted to be seen like this but this time Alexis ignores it, pushes her thoughts away and focuses on Jeanette, moving to touch her shoulder experimentally. Jeanette flinches, head coming up, eyes wide and frightened. 

“Easy… it’s just me.”

“Why?”

“Every night Jeannie… every fuckin’ night… what’s going on with you?”

“I don’t… I….”

Jeanette’s words spill then, running on one after another, not stopping for air. 

“ImBroken.”

Alexis sighs then, stands and pulls Jeanette into her lap, ignoring her protest, tucking Jeanette safely against her, stroking her hair with practiced hands, her sigh soft when Jeanette finally uncurls a little, her voice soft. 

“No, you’re not… not broken. Troubled, maybe… damaged, definitely… but not broken.”

“How do you…”

“Because I know broken. That’s why I got… got stuck here.”

Alexis’ breath leaves her as a sigh again, her eyes closing even as she moves to tuck Jeanette closer, almost cradling her like a frightened child. 

“Doesn’t matter… try to sleep.”

Jeanette makes to protest, then, realising they both need it, nestles her face into Alexis’ neck and sighs, letting the slow, reassuring strokes of fingers through her hair put her at ease. She might just be safe now.


End file.
